


Harry, Not James

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Either AU or Harry has to be 13-15. It's not said, so either works for me (I prefer Harry at least at the older end, personally). Also, elements of dub-con...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Harry, Not James

**Author's Note:**

> Either AU or Harry has to be 13-15. It's not said, so either works for me (I prefer Harry at least at the older end, personally). Also, elements of dub-con...

**Harry Potter: Sirius/Harry**  
 **Pairing** : Sirius/Harry  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Word count** : ~1200  
 **Warnings/Notes** : Either AU or Harry has to be 13-15. It's not said, so either works for me (I prefer Harry at least at the older end, personally). Also, elements of dub-con...

  
“Harry isn’t James, Sirius.”

No, Harry wasn’t James, but he was the next best thing. If Sirius looked side on at him, so he couldn’t see the scar, he could imagine that James had returned to him. Scruffy black hair, glasses that always looked as if they needed prodding to sit right. The same shrug when he knew he didn’t have reasons for what he’d just said but was still sure he was right.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked nothing like Lily; but there was a sharp note in her voice, suggesting disapproval, that took Sirius right back to his late teenage years. He could only be grateful that (unlike Lily, however much she had pretended at first), he could glean no romantic interest between Harry and Hermione.

Harry looked up to him. The knowledge made Sirius uncomfortable whenever he was prepared to admit it. James had liked (had loved) him, but their relationship had been that of equals. James would take criticism, would take suggestions, from Sirius that he’d take from no other person alive (except Lily; and Sirius frowned as Lily intruded herself on his thoughts again). But he accepted it because he and Sirius were on a level. James would – as events so painfully proved – have trusted Sirius with his **life**.

Harry, now. Harry looked at Sirius and his eyes held the trust of a child for a guardian. The fervent belief that Sirius ‘knew best’; that he was an older, wiser head. Sirius didn’t like it, because when he looked at Harry he saw the teenager he’d once known. The teenager he’d once fucked, and had been in love with his entire life. He saw young James again, and once more he wanted him.

Sirius hadn’t meant it to happen. No, more than that: he’d really meant it **not** to happen. And he’d managed so well until thaht one night – that one, fatal, night – when Harry had turned up, unexpected and alone. Sirius had looked at him (three glasses of firewhiskey down) and seen... Harry. Not James, Harry. And Harry looked good.

“Come in,” said Sirius slowly, his eyes raking Harry from head to toe.

“Thanks.” Harry stepped in, then hesitated. “Sirius, are you all right?”

“Never been better.” Sirius reached out, and tugged Harry towards him. “Come here, Harry.”

He pulled the teenager into a clumsy embrace. He could feel Harry’s uneven heart-beat against his chest, strangely erotic. Harry’s head was just above his shoulder, so Sirius looked down on a untidy black head and found himself growing hard.

“Sirius?” Harry said uncertainly, looking up at his godfather. “Um...”

“You know you want to,” Sirius murmured in Harry’s ear. “You can’t say you’ve never thought about it...”

There was a fatal pause where Harry didn’t deny it, didn’t ask **what** he wanted to do. An older boy, Sirius told himself, would have admitted it. Just because Harry hadn’t said anything – didn’t mean anything. He hadn’t denied it.

Sirius bent his head and captured Harry’s mouth in a kiss. For a second it seemed as if the boy was surprised; shocked even; but then Harry was returning the kiss, clumsily, his nose bumping against Sirius’s as he tried to press closer. Sirius could feel the boy’s immediate reaction in the erection that pressed against his leg; and his hands slid down to cup Harry’s arse, to pull him closer.

“You like that, don’t you?” asked Sirius, breaking the kiss with difficulty.

“Mmm...” Harry seemed incapable of words, and Sirius moved his hand around Harry’s thigh, stroking his cock with a practised hand.

“And that?”

“Mmm,” said Harry again.

Sirius could see the effort that Harry was putting in, not to buck against his hand, and he gentled his touch.

“Maybe if you took your robes off?” he suggested quietly.

“If I...” Harry said in a half-drugged voice.

“Or I did,” Sirius said, his fingers reaching for the buttons on Harry’s robes.

It had been... Sirius didn’t like to think about how long it had been since he had undressed another person. Years? Certainly. A decade? All too likely. There hadn’t exactly been anyone **to** undress in Azkaban. He couldn’t remember bothering even to undress himself.

“Sirius, I’m... uh... not sure...” Harry trailed off.

“Don’t you trust me, Harry?”

“Y-yes...”

Sirius knew, somewhere inside, he should feel bad about those words, but he didn’t. It was as if he’d spent too long feeling guilty about something he hadn’t done (James’s death had not been his fault, however much it had felt that way) that there was nothing left, no guilty conscience for this small, loving, sin. His hands tugged at Harry’s clothes until the teenager stood naked in front of him, unable to conceal the strength of his arousal.

It was the last push Sirius needed. Harry wanted this. Harry wanted it as much as he did. No one could fake a reaction like that. Harry was turned on, was nearly fucking _begging_ for his touch. Sirius slid to his knees, taking Harry’s cock into his mouth and sucking it down towards his throat. The little moaning noise Harry made was more arousing than anything Sirius had heard before, and one of his hands slipped down to hihs own prick, closing around it and pumping back and forth. Harry was still making those little noises – “please, Sirius, please...” and Sirius couldn’t turn back now, he couldn’t.

Muttering a spell, he slicked the fingers of his free hand, sliding them across Harry’s arse and teasing at the pucker of skin. His mouth still licked and sucked at Harry’s cock, but slower now, for Harry was, after all, a teen, and would need very little more encouragement to spill his seed down Sirius’s throat. That would be good, but... Sirius had dreamed of coming inside his godson, his hand rubbing Harry to orgasm as he did so; and he was close, so close, to his fantasy.

One finger slid inside the boy, and Harry squirmed in slight protest, but already the discomfort was giving way to pleasure, and Harry was moving so that he thrust back against Sirius’s hand as much as forward into his mouth. Another finger – another – stretching Harry, making him big enough, desperate enough, for Sirius’s cock.

“Yes, yes;” and that word from Harry was all that he needed to push him to the ground, raising his legs up, and thusting inside him. His slickened fingers slid against Harry’s prick, which twitched in his grasp. And Sirius could wait no longer and was fucking, fucking _fucking_ the boy until neither could stand it, and their breathing, harsh and heavy, rent the air. Then...

“FUCK,” Sirius cried, unable to prevent himself coming any longer, as he saw his godson jerking and shuddering under his touch.

And for five minutes, maybe more, they lay panting in a puddle of come and sweat and saliva, until Sirius moved himself away and saw Harry’s eyes, green like Lily’s, staring – staring at him.

“Harry,” he croaked; but Harry made no reply, just staring at, staring _through_ him. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Silently, Harry gathered his robe, shrugging it around his shoulders. Silently, he walked towards the door

“Harry,” said Sirius again; but as the boy made to leave, he had time for only one word more. “Obliviate...”

* * *  
  
---


End file.
